Un sombre passé
by TotallyLife
Summary: Alors que Mr Schue parlait de son passé d'étudiant, un autre élève va révéler que lui aussi a fait une tentative de suicide, surprenant tout le monde. - Episode 14 Saison 3 "Ce que la vie nous réserve" - thème pouvant être dur


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Cet OS traine dans mon ordinateur depuis quelques mois déjà. Je l'avais laissé dans un coin sans vraiment vouloir la publier. Mais je me lance.**

**Le contexte n'est plus le même à présent puisque l'histoire se passe pendant « Ce que la vie nous réserve » (3x14). J'ai changé certaines informations quant au frère de Blaine, Cooper Anderson. Vous le verrez en lisant l'OS.**

**Concernant le thème de cet OS qui rejoint celui de l'épisode, le suicide ou même la tentative de suicide ne sont pas des gestes anodins et ne doivent pas devenir un fait divers dans la presse. Une personne qui attente à sa vie appelle à l'aide. Au lieu de la rejeter, il faut lui venir en aide. Une personne qui se sent entourée et aimée, aura moins la tentation de mettre fin à ses jours. Parlez à des gens, à n'importe qui. Mais ne restez surtout pas enfermé, c'est la plus mauvaise des solutions.**

**Sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Un sombre passé**

Mr Schuster avait réuni tout le groupe dans l'auditorium afin de parler de la situation de Karofsky. Après avoir parlé de sa propre expérience, il a demandé à chacun de ne pas se renfermer et de venir le voir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mr Schue, écoutez, je sais que l'on peut être un peu dramatique parfois, mais je ne pense pas pour autant que tout le monde pense à mettre fin à ses jours, _dit_ _Mercedes_. »

Un silence plana sur le groupe avant que la voix de quelqu'un ne le brise.

« J'y ai pensé, _avoua cette personne. _»

Tous les regards convergèrent vers cette personne qui n'était autre que Blaine. Kurt savait de quoi il s'agissait puisque son petit ami le lui avait avoué.

« Ou plutôt je l'ai fait.

- Quoi ? _s'étonna Mercedes._ Mais quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Après le bal de Sadie Hawkins.

- Il y a un tel genre de bal à la Dalton Academy ? _demanda Puck abasourdi._

- Il n'y a pas de bal à Dalton Puck, _l'informa Kurt._

- Effectivement. Mais dans mon ancienne école, il y en avait un. Je venais tout juste de sortir du placard et avec un ami gay, nous sommes allés ensemble à ce bal, ce qui était une mauvaise idée, de toute évidence. Le bal s'est bien passé, c'est l'après qui s'est très mal passé. »

Blaine marqua une pause alors que les souvenirs de cette soirée lui revenaient en mémoire. Kurt résistait à l'envie de se lever et d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de le faire sans son aide. Les autres membres de la chorale regardait Blaine avec de la peur, de l'inquiétude et de la compassion pour lui. Artie posa sa main droite sur le dos de Blaine et ce dernier sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

« Un groupe de personne s'en est pris violemment à nous. Je vous passe les détails mais un professeur a entendu du bruit et est venu voir ce qui s'est passé. C'est lui qui a appelé la police et l'hôpital. Je suis resté une semaine dans le coma à cause du choc. Par contre, Ted y est resté deux mois suite à un coup à la tête. Lui et sa famille ont déménagé suite à cet accident. Quant à moi, j'ai refusé de retourner dans mon école, m'enfermant sur moi-même. C'est pour cela que j'ai un an de retard. Je me suis coupé du monde pendant quelques mois. Je ne laissais personne s'approcher de moi, même pas ma famille. Pourtant il a fallu que je sorte de tout ça et cela a été…difficile. Dans la rue, je croisais des anciens camarades de classe qui m'insultaient. Mon répondeur était rempli de messages haineux et homophobes. Je n'ai pas supporté la pression et un jour, alors que j'étais seul chez moi, j'ai pris une forte dose de somnifères. Je ne suis en vie que grâce à mon frère.

- Tu as un frère ? _s'étonna Mercedes._

- Oui, il s'appelle Cooper. Il a huit ans de plus que moi. Il travaille sur New-York comme avocat. Il ne revient chez nous que pendant les fêtes. Et le jour de ma tentative de suicide, il est revenu à la maison pour nous faire la surprise. Il m'a trouvé allongé dans mon lit, inconscient, la boîte de somnifères à mes côtés. Il a tout de suite appelé les secours et mes parents. Cooper est resté à mon chevet jusqu'à mon rétablissement complet. C'est lui qui a obligé mes parents à me faire transférer à la Dalton Academy. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à lui.

- Tes parents ? _demanda Santana._

- Mon père m'ignore et ma mère…ma mère m'aime mais ne s'oppose pas à mon père. La seule personne qui se préoccupe de moi dans ma famille est Cooper.

- Les parents devraient aimer leur enfant quelque soit leur orientation sexuelle, _dit Artie._

- Dans un monde parfait, ce serait le cas, _dit Blaine en lui jetant un coup d'œil._ Alors oui Mercedes, quelqu'un a déjà pensé à mettre fin à sa vie.

- Je trouve égoïste de la part d'une personne de faire cela, _intervint Quinn._

- Quinn…,_ prévint Kurt._

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? _voulut savoir Blaine._

- Mettre fin à sa vie, c'est gâcher le cadeau que nous a offert le Seigneur. C'est aussi faire du mal à son entourage. Il y a d'autres solutions que la mort.

- Exact mais tu ne les vois pas quand tu es désespéré Quinn.

- Je l'ai été et…

- Non, tu ne l'as jamais été, _l'interrompit-il._

- Tu ne connais pas mon histoire alors comment peux-tu…

- Tu es tombée enceinte alors que tu avais 16 ans. Tu as menti sur l'identité du père et tu as été mise à la porte par tes parents jusqu'à ce que ta mère te reprenne. L'année dernière, après avoir perdu l'élection de la reine de promo et ton petit ami, tu t'es éloignée de tes amis. Tu t'es teint les cheveux en rose et tu as traîné avec des filles louches. Puis tu es revenue vers la chorale afin de récupérer ta fille. Tu as inventé tout un tas de stratagème pour ça, en détruisant presque une famille. Mais à temps, tu t'es rendue compte que ta fille était bien mieux avec sa mère adoptive. Mais Quinn, pendant tout ce temps, tu avais des amis qui t'aimaient et te supportaient. Ils ont été là pendant ta grossesse et aussi là alors que tu leur avais tourné le dos. S'ils ne t'aimaient pas, ils ne t'auraient pas accueilli à bras ouvert et surtout pas après ce que tu as voulu faire pour récupérer ta fille.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? _demanda Quinn abasourdie._

- J'observe les gens et j'ai une bonne ouïe. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être désespérer. Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est qu'être considérer par sa famille comme une erreur de la nature. Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est que d'être considérer comme un animal de foire. Tu n'as jamais vu tes amis te tourner le dos parce que tu es gay. Et surtout tu n'as jamais été battue à mort pour ta sexualité. Donc tu ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouve une personne qui veut mettre fin à ses jours. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne sais plus qui tu es, qui t'entoure, qui sont vraiment tes amis. Tu te demandes si quelqu'un t'aime réellement dans ce monde. Tu doutes de tout et tu deviens limite parano. Et petit à petit, l'idée de mettre fin à ta vie germe dans ton esprit. D'abord ce n'est qu'une idée puis cela devient un objectif. Parce que tu sais que si tu meurs, tu n'auras plus à souffrir et tu n'auras plus de doute. C'est la solution à tous tes problèmes. Alors, Quinn, as-tu déjà été dans un tel état d'esprit ?

- Non, _dit-elle en baissant les yeux._

- Je comprends le geste de Karofsky car j'ai été dans sa situation. Son acte était un geste désespérer. Il ne faut pas le rejeter pour ça ni pour ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Au contraire, il faut lui tendre la main et l'aider.

- Blaine a raison, _dit Kurt._

- Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ? _s'étonna Mercedes._

- Oui car il a besoin d'aide. Il a vraiment changé depuis l'année dernière. Ce n'est plus la même personne.

- Blaine ?

- Oui Rachel ?

- Et aujourd'hui, comment te sens-tu ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle._

- Tu veux savoir si je pense encore à mettre fin à ma vie ?

- Oui.

- Plus depuis que j'ai été transféré à la Dalton et surtout pas depuis que je vous ai tous connu. Vous formez une véritable famille malgré vos différences et vos disputes. Mais existe-t-il une seule famille où les disputes n'existent pas ? Vous m'avez redonné foi en la vie et en l'être humain, plus que quiconque.

- Et tes amis de Dalton ? _demanda Artie._

- Je pensais que c'étaient mes amis, je me suis trompé. Le réaliser m'a fait beaucoup de mal. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi après mon accident.

- Tu es un membre à part entière Blaine, _dit Finn en le regardant._ Comme tu as dit, nous sommes une famille et une famille s'entraide.

- Et Finn a raison. Nous sommes une famille alors n'hésitez pas à parler à quelqu'un si vous en sentez le besoin. Maintenant, je veux que chacun d'entre vous pense à quelque chose que vous êtes impatient de faire, de grandes choses. »

Et à ce moment-là chaque membre parla de ses rêves, passant d'une chanson pour Tina à une maison pour la famille de Sam. Quand Rory exprima son envie de gagner les Régionales, la joie et le bonheur étaient revenus et ils étaient temps pour eux de répéter. Blaine et Mr Schuester aidèrent Artie à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, puis ils commencèrent les répétitions.

* * *

Quand Mr Schuester jugea que tout était bon, il les laissa rentrer chez eux. Rachel alla prendre Blaine dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Il lui rendit son geste.

« Saches Blaine que tu es aimé par des gens et que cela leur ferait énormément de peine s'ils te perdaient. Et saches aussi que ma porte te sera toujours grande ouverte. Mes pères ne demanderaient pas mieux que de t'aider.

- Merci Rachel, cela me touche beaucoup, _dit-il ému._ »

Petit à petit, tous les membres des New Directions se blottirent contre eux, prouvant ainsi à Blaine qu'il était accepté et aimé. Ce dernier fut en larme de constater qu'il faisait définitivement parti des New Directions et qu'il avait de véritables amis ici. Petit à petit, chaque membre s'en alla. Rachel et Brittany déposèrent un baiser sur la joue de Blaine et Kurt. Ce dernier sourit et quand il resta seul avec son petit ami, il s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis fier de toi, Blaine.

- Pour… ?

- Pour avoir parler aux autres. Je sais que cela a dû être difficile mais ils s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi.

- Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que ces dernières semaines.

- Tu comprends pourquoi ils me manquaient lors de mon transfert ?

- Je comprends à présent.

- Regrettes-tu ton transfert ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas de regrets.

- Tu commences à me connaître un peu trop bien, _dit Blaine avec un sourire en coin._ Je ne regrette plus mon transfert. J'ai trouvé une véritable famille ici et puis comme cela, j'évite Sebastian le plus possible.

- Sebastian…as-tu encore des contacts avec lui ?

- Non, plus depuis l'épisode « Michael Jackson ».

- Le slushie ne t'était pas destiné.

- Exact mais à toi. Et je sais ce que représentent les slushies à tes yeux. Je refuse que l'on te fasse du mal. Tu as assez souffert comme ça.

- Mais toi aussi et ce que tu as vécu est bien pire que moi. Je n'ai pas été battu à mort et je n'ai pas attenté à ma vie.

- Tu as reçu des menaces de mort Kurt !

- Et alors ? Je savais que des personnes me protégeraient. Et je t'avais toi, même si à l'époque tu n'étais qu'un ami.

- Heureusement que cela a changé.

- C'est sûr. Et je ne veux pas que tu me protèges au péril de ta vie.

- Tu ne peux guère me demander cela Kurt.

- Alors saches que je ferai la même chose.

- J'essayerai donc de ne pas me mettre dans des situations trop périlleuses. Et toi, évites aussi. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ton père sur le dos. Il me fait assez peur comme ça.

- Tu as encore peur de mon père ? _demanda Kurt amusé._

- Un peu. Avoue qu'il peut faire peur.

- Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Quant à moi, c'est Cooper que j'aurai sur le dos. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien. Il veut se marier.

- Quoi ?

- Cela se passe tellement bien avec sa petite amie, qu'il projette de lui demander sa main.

- Je suis heureux pour lui.

- Il me demande souvent de tes nouvelles.

- Adorable. Et si nous y allions ? Carole a cuisiné et cela va être divin !

- Pas avant ça. »

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa avec passion et amour. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, que malgré leur jeune âge, ils savaient que leur histoire continuerait encore très longtemps.

* * *

Le jour de la compétition arriva et les New Directions se retrouvèrent face aux Warblers. Sans aucune concertation, un cocoon de protection se forma autour de Blaine ce qui étonna les Warblers. Trent avança doucement vers eux.

« Bonjour.

- Salut, _le salua Finn à l'avant du groupe avec Santana à ses côtés._

- Peut-on parler à Blaine ?

- Non, _répondit tout de suite Santana._

- Et pourquoi ? C'est notre ami.

- Facile à dire aujourd'hui. Mais vous ne l'êtes plus depuis quelques semaines, pas depuis que vous lui avez balancé un slushie à la figure. Je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de reprendre contact avec lui sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. Blaine et Kurt ont assez souffert comme ça, _répondit Santana._

- On voudrait s'excuser, _intervint Nick en se mettant à côté de Trent._

- C'est trop tard, _dit Finn._ Il fallait être à ses côtés quand il en avait le plus besoin. Nous, nous y étions. Et vous, où étiez-vous ?

- Le fait de ne pas avoir de donner de nouvelle ne signifie pas que nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés.

- Dans ce cas précis, il aurait mieux fallu manifester votre inquiétude, _dit Rachel._

- Blaine ! _interpela Nick en regardant l'ancien Warbler._ S'il te plaît, laisse-nous nous expliquer. »

Les New Directions regardèrent Blaine pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier resta impassible face à cette situation. Rachel avait raison, ils auraient dû montrer leur inquiétude au moment où il le fallait. Il n'avait reçu aucun appel de leur part après l'accident dans le parking, même après que les New Directions aient arrêté la guerre entre les deux chorales. La seule personne qui l'avait appelé et pris de ses nouvelles était Wes, alors qu'il ne vivait plus dans l'Ohio. Blaine regarda les membres de sa chorale.

« Il faut que l'on aille s'asseoir. La compétition va bientôt commencer. »

Et il se dirigea vers l'auditorium suivi par Kurt et par les autres New Directions, laissant les Warblers abasourdis. Ils pensèrent que tout allait s'arranger quand Blaine vint serrer la main de Sebastian lors des résultats mais Blaine ne les regarda pas et s'en alla tout de suite.

* * *

**Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai détesté l'attitude des Warblers face à la situation de Blaine suite au slushie. Quand j'ai écrit cet OS, j'étais dans l'état d'esprit qu'ils n'existaient plus dans la vie de Blaine. Cela explique cette fin.**

**Comme je le disais en ouverture, ne restez pas seul et parlez autour de vous. Par propre expérience personnelle, je sais de quoi je parle.**

**Bon week-end à tous et à bientôt !**

**Totally Life**


End file.
